


Safe

by headrush100



Category: Castle
Genre: Anal Sex, BDSM, F/M, Flogging, Handcuffs, Kink, Masturbation, Oral Sex, Sex Toys, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-04
Updated: 2012-05-04
Packaged: 2017-11-04 20:05:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,114
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/397710
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/headrush100/pseuds/headrush100
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There's only one man who can give Beckett what she wants and needs.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Safe

Before Castle came along, Beckett would imagine several burly men in ninja gear crashing in through the meeting room window on rappelling ropes, landing on the table, scattering cups of awful coffee, cheap cookies, and smudgy printouts of that year’s divisional targets. The big bosses would scream and run as the lead ninja firmly but tenderly wrapped an arm around Beckett’s waist and swung her back out through the window, into freedom.

These days, she dutifully paid attention at least in the beginning, and didn’t usually have long to wait until the anticipated vibration in her pocket. With a furtive glance round the room, she’d pull out her phone and hold it under the table, glowering at it as though affronted that someone would dare interrupt Captain Gates’s monologue about how bad this years’ stats were compared to last year’s, and how they were going to be improved from now on, or else. Beckett thumbed her phone unlocked.

_Are you still conscious?_

_Yeah, but I wish I wasn’t._

_Detective Beckett, what is your wildest sexual fantastic?_

_My sexual what?_

_Damn predictive text. I meant *fantasy*._

Beckett glanced around the room. She knew Esposito and Ryan were playing Bullshit Bingo for pocket change, but everyone else seemed to be at least pretending to pay attention as Gates rattled off percentages and thinly veiled threats. The captain was fiddling with the projector, so Beckett seized her opportunity.

_You might think...._ She hit ‘send’, knowing full well this wouldn’t be the end of it. Twenty seconds later, she was proved right.

_Kate, you know me better than that._

A small thrill ran through her as she realized he was at least semi-serious. But she couldn’t actually _tell_ him. Could she? A jokey response would’ve been easier to shrug off. She hesitated too long. Another text buzzed in from him.

_You don’t have to answer._

He was giving her an out. But she wasn’t totally sure she wanted one. _You first,_ she stalled. Gates droned on in the background, and Beckett took a few notes for appearances’ sake while she waited for his reply.

The phone buzzed. _If I put it in writing, you would have a When Harry Met Sally moment right there in the meeting, and I don’t want you to get fired. I’m not a bestselling author for nothing, you know._

She suppressed a smile and texted back, _So what you’re saying is, you’re too shy to answer your own question?_

A few minutes’ pause, and then, _I asked you first._

Okay. What the hell. _Domination._

_Was that a predictive text error, or did you just say ‘domination’?_

_Sorry, I meant ‘dominoes’. I like to play dominoes before sex._

Captain Gates’ voice made her jump. “Detective Beckett, is there something you’d like to share with the rest of us?”

“No, sir. Sorry, I just had to reply to a contact.”

Gates nodded, clearly unamused, and resumed her mini-tirade against the Mayor’s office and media interference in ongoing investigations. It was some time before Beckett dared to unlock her phone again.

_If you’re serious, I would be more than happy to play dominoes with you. ARE you serious?_

Beckett took a swig of office coffee. God. _Was_ she? Another text arrived.

_Out of curiosity, why do you like to play dominoes?_ And another. _And hold on a sec. If you can’t even TEXT ‘dominated’, are you sure you want to BE dominated?_

Another sip of coffee gave her courage to reply with an honesty that surprised her. _I’d just like to let go for a little while._

_Makes sense. It sounds like you’ve thought about this._

_I’ve done more than thought about it, but not for a long time._

_Meet me at The Varick Club at 8pm._

The thought of going to a club, especially one she’d visited in the course of an investigation, was not appealing. _No way. Your place or mine._

_Mine. 8pm._

And that was it for the rest of the day. She spent the afternoon uncomfortably aroused, alternately trying to imagine what this was going to be like with him, and then trying not to think about it _at all._

***

After work, she showered, changed, and ate a light dinner before heading over to his apartment. She paused in the hallway, took a deep breath, and pressed the bell.

He opened the door looking like himself when off duty; a blue plaid shirt with the sleeves rolled up, and jeans. His feet were bare. The lights were low. He pulled her into a hug and kissed her softly, but not without heat. “Hey,” he said, warmly.

“Hey.”

He studied her face. “We still on?”

“Yeah,” she said, as though she asked him to dominate her every day of the week, and twice on Sunday.

“Because you look a little nervous.”

“I’m fine. Nothing a glass of wine can’t fix.”

He shook his head apologetically. “Not tonight. Have you eaten?” 

“Yeah, earlier.” She cast a look around. “Martha and Alexis?”

“In the Hamptons.”

“Voluntarily?”

“I may have put them on a train and told them not to come back until Monday. I think they got the message.”

She laughed, and followed him over to the counter, where he handed her a pen and a photocopied checklist with The Varick Club’s logo on it. 

“I went down to the club this afternoon and spoke with a contact there. She gave me some advice and a selection of intriguing goodies, but said you’d better fill this out before we get started. At first I thought it might be a bit weird, but then I thought it might be easier for you to tell me what you want this way, rather than asking you to verbalize your limits.”

“I’m not sure I know what my limits _are_ , these days.”

He nodded. “We’ll explore that, then.”

He watched her closely as she scanned the checklist. It was an extraordinarily detailed and unflinching assortment of sexual acts that she could mark off as ‘acceptable’, ‘unacceptable’, or ‘maybe under the right circumstances’. The most shocking thing about it was the implication that Castle would be willing to do _all_ of these things, if she said she was willing. She glanced up. “Let’s put the brakes on ‘initiation rites’.”

He feigned disappointment. “Oh, I was going to start with those. I had the goat ready and everything.”

“But _these,_ ” she ticked off quite a few boxes, “these could be interesting.” She handed the list back.

He scanned the page. “Have you done any of this before? Particularly,” he pointed, “number forty six?”

“Let’s just say I’ve read a lot of the more interesting romance novels, and wanted to try, but my partners haven’t always been that open-minded, or if they tried, they didn’t take it very seriously, so it didn’t really work.” She sighed. “Have _you_ done anything like this before?”

He nodded. “A long time ago, when I was researching a Derrick Storm book, I was introduced to someone – a professional domme – who helped me out with the basics of BDSM. She offered me a session to see for myself how it felt.” He smiled. “I liked it. A lot. But as you say, it’s not so easy to find a partner who’s willing to take that journey with you. And of course I researched it again, more recently, for _Heat Rises._ When I got your text, well, let’s just say this has been one of the longest days of my life.”

She dropped her gaze to his mouth, before looking him in the eye again, watching his expression subtly darken. “We’d best get started, then, if you’re ready.”

***

Entering his bedroom, she noted that the bed was already turned down, and there were a heap of boxes and bags in the corner. It was already quite dark outside, and the room was lit by a single lamp in the corner. Soft music played on the stereo downstairs. 

Castle watched her from the doorway, his expression now stern and dangerous enough to send a thrill though her. He walked over to her and kissed her deep and hard, before setting his forehead against hers.

“What’s your safeword, Beckett?”

She could feel herself flushing. They were actually going to go through with this. He was going to see a new side of her, and she of him. “Red.”

He nodded. “‘Red’ it is. In this room, you will address me as ‘Sir’. Your body is mine, to do with as I wish. You will not speak unless asked a direct question. If I choose to restrain or blindfold you, I will under no circumstances leave you by yourself. Once we’ve started, I _will not stop_ unless you say your safeword, or tell me you’ve forgotten your safeword, so it’s crucially important that I can trust you to tell me when you’ve had enough, physically or emotionally. Do you understand?”

“Yes.”

“Yes, what?”

“Yes, sir.”

“Good.” He stepped back and crossed his arms. “Strip, and lie down on the bed.”

Something in her reflexively rebelled, and she fought it down. Goosebumps chased up her spine as she obeyed, the cool smoothness of his burgundy silk sheets under her bare skin a sensual pleasure in itself. He didn’t move to take off any of his clothes, but bent down and took a set of padded handcuffs out of a bag. Her breath hitched. He turned back to her, his gaze dark and intense in a way she’d never seen before.

“You are so beautiful, Katherine Beckett.” He sat beside her on the bed, his warm thigh resting against hers. “Sit up and put your hands behind your back.” He cuffed her, making sure the restraints weren’t too tight for comfort, then sat beside her and draped one arm round her shoulders. He pulled her to him, and kissed the top of her head. With his other hand, he cupped her left breast, letting his thumb play over the nipple for a moment, then slid his hand down to press firmly over her heart. She was all too aware of how wildly it was beating. 

He tilted her face up to look at him. “Are you frightened?”

“No,” she defended, automatically.

He sighed. “You’re lying. This is the one and only time I’ll let you get away with that; next time you’ll be punished. Try again.”

He was playing this straight, trying to keep her safe and give her what she wanted. “Okay, a little nervous maybe, but I trust you.” In fact, the edge of fear was undeniably heightening her arousal.

“That’s better.” He stood, and eased her back so that she was lying on her bound hands. It wasn’t comfortable. “Pull your knees up to your chest.”

When she hesitated, he repeated the order sharply, and she pulled her legs up to her chest, feeling immensely exposed. She looked to his face, and saw that his eyes were on hers, watching her closely. He put a hand on each of her knees and spread them wide, drawing a gasp as he unceremoniously pushed two fingers deep into her, wiggled them, and pulled them out. He held them up so that she could see her wetness shining on his hand, before wiping them on a cloth. 

“That’s what I needed to see. You’ve been looking forward to this, haven’t you?” he said, wryly, shaking his head when she opened her mouth. “Shh. You don’t speak without permission.” His hand went to his belt buckle. “I can think of one way to keep you quiet.”

He helped her upright to sit on the side of the bed, then turned to the dresser, and brought out a shimmering length of dark blue silk, delicately embroidered with golden cranes. He came over to stand before her, his belt undone, the bulge in his jeans clearly visible in the moment before he wrapped the blindfold around her head. She heard his buttons being undone, and a groan of want escaped her. She heard him laugh softly, and his hand stroked down over her hair.

He moved closer and pushed his thumb into her mouth, urging it open. As soon as the warm head of his penis touched her lips, she latched on and began to suck. The feeling of comfort that spiralled up in her was overwhelming. Sightless, her whole awareness centered on his presence in her mouth, and trying to take him deeper. Instinct told her to reach for his hips, to control the force of his thrusts, but all she succeeded in doing was pulling against the cuffs; she had to trust him to control himself and not give her more than she could take.

He bucked and gasped out words of encouragement, his hand cradling the back of her head as he pumped in and out of her mouth. Finally, she pushed her tongue into his slit, and he cried out. A moment later, he came hard, and she was swallowing as fast as she could. She continued to suck him gently as he softened, resting his hands on her shoulders and leaning on her, recovering. 

“Good little sub,” he growled, “I’m going to uncuff you, and I want you to lie back on the bed and show me exactly how you pleasure yourself when I’m not around, when all you have to go on is page 105. I want your fingers holding yourself open while I watch you bring yourself off.”

She froze. If she’d been able to speak, she would have said she couldn’t do it, but unless she safeworded out right now, so soon, she had no choice. His hands were on her wrists, freeing her.

“Have you ever masturbated in front of anyone before?” he asked, helping her to get comfortable.

“No, sir.”

“Very well. Take your time.”

There was no choice but to begin. She spread her labia wide, displaying herself to him, embarrassed but satisfied to hear his breathing deepen. She slipped a finger inside, and heard him groan. His excitement heightened hers, and as the sensations intensified, she heard him move, felt the bed dip as he lay down beside her, and then warm, wet heat as he drew her right nipple into his mouth, suckling eagerly, while his other hand teased her left breast. 

He moved down to the end of the bed and put her legs over his shoulders. Her heels dug into his back, and she noticed he’d taken his shirt off. He removed her hand from where it was and stilled it from returning, and suddenly his mouth was right _there_. She arched off the mattress till he pinned her with a forearm across the pelvis. He carried on relentlessly, licking and sucking until she keened with the need for something to clench around, not quite there, trying too hard. 

“Easy, now, just let go, just let it come.” He pushed two thick fingers way up into her and set up a rapid pumping rhythm even as his tongue tormented her clit. She came with a shout, ejaculating over his hand. “Impressive,” she heard him mutter.

He continued to thrust gently with his fingers until the aftershocks died away, before finally pulling them out, noisily. A moment later his warm, solid body lay alongside her again, kissing her deeply, praising her. “That was very brave, Kate, and bravery deserves a reward. But first you should drink a little water.” 

A sports bottle touched her lips, and she drank deeply, surprised at how thirsty she was. When she was done, she felt him sit up, and heard a foil package open, followed by a snap of latex. 

“Onto your stomach, please, legs apart,” he said. It was polite, but it wasn’t a request, and she obeyed. “Hands above your head.” The leather cuffs snapped around her wrists, and a tentative pull confirmed that they were anchored to the headboard again. In the quiet, she heard rain battering the windows.

His fingers were at her entrance, opening her. “Deep breath,” he said. As she obeyed, she felt a rubbery poke between her legs, and then a long, textured dildo slowly slid into her, stopping only when it could go no further. She was so wet that it began to slip out immediately, her body grasping to hold onto it, to fuck herself on it no matter how shamefully, but he denied her relief.

“Patience, my sub. I like the way it looks, half in and half out of you,” he said. “So _wanton_ , so decadent. I’m a lucky man, to get to enjoy such a sight.” He leaned down, moved her hair aside, and kissed the nape of her neck, giving her shoulder a gentle, soothing rub.

Her buttocks were parted without a word of warning, allowing her no time to tense before his slippery, gloved finger pushed into her anus. 

She squirmed against the invasiveness and the arousal, savoring the sweet friction of his finger as it pressed here and there, sliding in and out. He took his time examining and massaging her with incredible, unstoppable intimacy, as though he wanted to learn every inch of her body, the better to please her. This was something that only Castle, of all her lovers, was able to do well, and she suspected it was because he was secure enough to enjoy it himself, and knew how amazing it could be when done with skill. 

Blindfolded, all she could hear was their breathing, the rain on the window, and the soft sounds of his hand at work. She was close to coming again, but was helpless to demand completion. She moaned and thrust back against his finger, which instantly withdrew from her body.

She gasped at the loss. “Castle, please – more!” The harsh plea was out before she could stop it. A silence hung in air, until his hand came down on her ass with a stinging slap loud enough to make her jump. He spanked her four more times, a little harder each time, and by the end she was moaning with shock and need.

“I made it clear that you weren’t to speak unless asked a direct question,” he said, his warm, gloved hand resting over her throbbing backside. “Don’t forget who’s in charge here. Draw your right leg up a little.”

His hand on the back of her knee helped her move into place, and then she felt her buttocks being parted again.

“This is going to feel a little strange, but it’ll make what’s coming much more comfortable for you,” he said, putting his fingertip just inside, opening her a little, and then a long, slender capsule slipped in, immediately swallowed by her body, his finger following. Her face burned in outrage. Suppository insertion was an order of magnitude more humiliating than anything he’d done so far, and when the second one nudged against her, she was ready for it, and resisted with everything she had.

He stopped pushing. “You can fight me all you want, but you need this, and you’ll take it.” His hand cupped her buttock. “What’s it going to be; the easy way or the hard way? I’ve got all night.”

She remained rigid as long as she could, but he was right; she couldn’t keep it up for long. Her gluteal muscles were already trembling with the strain. Shackled as she was, it was hopeless. When her body relaxed, he took it as an invitation to continue, and the second squishy capsule slipped into her anus, followed by the entire length of his finger. 

He kept his finger in place deep inside her for several minutes, ensuring she couldn’t rid herself of whatever he’d chosen to administer to her. She was sure the capsules contained nothing more than lubricant, but the fact that, in theory at least, it could have been _anything,_ made it the more exciting. His free hand massaged her lower back and buttocks, calming her. 

She was proud of herself; for someone who had never been at ease with physical contact, she was able to give herself over to this. There was something intensely erotic about the level of submission he had brought her to. The humiliation was alleviated slightly, she knew, because the element of choice had been completely taken away from her. When he did finally remove his finger, a little gush of sticky liquid ran down her crease.

“Perfect,” he said, undoing her cuffs. “That wasn’t so bad, now, was it? Up on your hands and knees.”

She obeyed, feeling him move to kneel between her legs, keeping her splayed open. He ran a comforting hand over her back and buttocks, caressing her as he slowly withdrew the long latex dildo from her vagina, only to slide it deep into her ass. She cried out as he thrust it gently, finally seating it at full depth. Her inner muscles clenched around it, desperate for _more_.

She heard a crinkle of foil, a rustle of latex, and a deep sigh as he slid into her in one slow, exquisite stroke. She breathed through it, relishing the sensation. Buried to the hilt, he didn’t move, but wiggled the dildo in her ass, making her gasp. He pulled back slowly, and as he pressed in, he partially withdrew the dildo, setting up a rhythm. Point and counterpoint. She was sweating and keening, and she didn’t care who heard. Her cries mingled with his as he gripped her hip bruisingly hard and brought her right to the edge.

Just as she was about to go over, he pulled out of her roughly, ignoring her yell, and carefully slipped the dildo from her anus. She protested loudly, quieting when the much thicker head of his penis nudged against her there instead. “Shh, just relax, let it happen,” he whispered. She was so far gone, so well prepared, that it didn’t hurt at all as he pressed in inch by inch, wrapping his arm round her waist, frantically rubbing her clit as he pistoned in and out. Her mouth was frozen open in a silent scream of ecstasy. 

Everything went white, then black, and the next thing she knew, she was lying flat on her back. The handcuffs had been removed, and he was rubbing the back of her hands. The blindfold was gone, and she opened her eyes, squinting as he came into focus beside her, watching her with concern. Sweat ran off him, but there was still a twinkle in his eye. 

“Are you all right, little sub? You blacked out for a minute.” He picked up a damp washcloth and wiped down her face and chest. 

She smiled groggily. “That was incredible.” She shifted slightly, experimenting with how her body was reacting to the events of the evening. She was going to be sore of a week. “I don’t think I’m going to be walking... or sitting down, for that matter... for a while.”

He nodded sympathetically. “You need to drink some more, and so do I.” He eased an arm under her shoulders, raising her, and brought the bottle of water to her lips again. When she’d had enough, she simply wrapped her arms around his waist and held on, letting him rock and soothe her for a while, as the rain dashed against the windows.

After a while, having his penis so available to her was irresistible, and she began idly teasing him, enjoying the sight of him getting hard for her again. He stilled her movements. “I’m going to flog you,” he said, gently, as she tensed under his hand. “There’s nothing you can do about it. But as it’s your first time, I’ll give you the choice of whether you wish to be blindfolded while it happens.”

Something about being hidden behind the blindfold definitely made all of this easier. “Yes. Blindfolded.”

“Blindfolded, _what?_ ”

“Blindfolded, _sir._ ”

“That’s better. But you still didn’t say the magic word.”

“Please?”

“Very good, but you’re going to take an extra five lashes for forgetting your manners.” He moved off the bed. “Back on your hands and knees now.”

She did as ordered, enjoying the sensation of the cool silk on her skin as he replaced the blindfold. She heard him take something out of a bag, and come back towards her.

“Tell me your safeword,” he said, his voice low and dangerous.

She had to think for a second. “Red.”

“Good.”

What felt like mop strands made of soft leather touched her back on the side that was unscarred. They cascaded over her, soft as trickling water. They disappeared, and moments later the first blow came down on her back. She flinched, mostly from the expectation that it would be much worse. It wasn’t nearly as bad as she’d expected, and she hoped he wasn’t going to go too easy.

The next blow was harder. And the next, and the next, until her back was burning, and her muscles braced against each new blow, and the steady climb towards her pain threshold. Each impact drew a noise of pain from her now. It hurt, badly, but not unbearably, and the pain brought with it a strange kind of catharsis that was more psychological than sexual.

The blows rained down. She gritted her teeth and took each one; she would not give in. Her consciousness had dipped into a small, protected place, and when the blows stopped, she didn’t register it right away, only relaxing when his hand gently steadied her shoulder, steadying it as her muscles quivered with fatigue. His other hand slid down over her back, her buttocks, and into her vagina, probing almost clinically. She could have told him how turned on she was, but was happy for him to check for himself.

“Lie down on your stomach and draw up your right leg, I’m going to take you from behind,” he said.

A crinkling of foil accompanied her compliance. The bed dipped behind her, and the comforting weight of his warm body pressed to hers. His arousal was more than obvious. He reached down between them, positioned himself, and slid into her with no resistance. 

She let out a long moan of ease and pleasure at the connection. He kissed her neck, and began to thrust.

Afterwards, she felt cleansed, somehow. He slipped from her with a contented sigh, and got up to move across the room, instructing her not to move, and not to touch the blindfold.

She lay there, boneless and sated, until he returned to sit at her hip level. She heard a very deliberate snap of latex, and a moment later he spread her buttocks. 

“Deep breath, and no fighting this time, or you’ll have my handprints on your ass. Again.” he said, with a smile in his voice. He inserted a long, smooth capsule, holding her hips down when she squirmed against the intrusion. “This is to ease the soreness. If you’re not feeling it now, you soon will be, believe me.”

_”There speaks the voice of experience,”_ she almost, but did not, say. His finger withdrew after a couple of minutes, and she heard the glove being stripped off. 

“On your back now, knees up, legs apart.”

Rolling over, she hissed as her shoulders, back, and buttocks let her know just exactly how much they had been abused.

“We’ll take care of that in a minute,” he said, not unsympathetically.

He sat at the foot of the bed and carefully wiped her down, even pushing a washcloth-covered finger deep into her entrance, cleaning her inside. When the cloth touched her oversensitized anus, she stiffened. 

“Just my pinky,” he said, giving her a few seconds to relax. A push inwards that made her catch her breath, a couple of gentle twists, and it was withdrawn. “No damage done that I can see,” he reassured her, “But it’s as well to make sure.”

She felt her face flush yet again at the ownership of her body that he’d assumed.

“Onto your stomach again,” he said.

He settled beside her and took his time examining, cleaning, and applying a cooling salve to each and every throbbing welt. There seemed to be an awful lot of them. His fingertips traced a slippery path along each one that made her shiver with pain and pleasure. 

“It’s not as bad as it feels,” he reassured. “You’ll be pretty sore for a day or two, but that’s it.”

Finally, she heard him closing up the tubes and putting them on the bedside table.

He covered her hand with his, and squeezed. “Well, Kate,” he said, gently, sounding more like his usual self, “How was that?” He kissed her deeply, claiming her, sweeping away all thought. “You were incredibly brave,” he said, admiringly. “Thank you for trusting me.” With a grin in his voice he added, “And for the awesome orgasms.”

She laughed. “My pleasure.” And she knew without a doubt that it _had_ been all about her pleasure; her comfort, her release, both physically and emotionally.

When he untied the blindfold, it was stained dark with tears.

“Thank you,” she said, a little shyly, not quite meeting his eyes. “I don’t think this could have been easy for you. I mean, when I’m scared, you like to make me laugh, and when I fight you, you don’t force me. Well, usually,” she smiled.

He knelt beside the bed and put his head level with hers, studying her face with concern, his sweaty hair hanging in his eyes. “In some ways it was very hard for me, and at times I really, really wanted to make you laugh, but in other ways it was easy, because all I wanted to do was to make your fantasy as real as I could, and of course I was enjoying it too. But all I want to know now is, are you okay with what happened tonight, and are _we_ okay?”

“More than okay,” she said, knowing with empowering certainty that it was true. “So much more than okay. I feel...,” she searched for a description. “Blown apart.”

He brushed a strand of hair out of her face. “Blown apart in a good way?”

She smiled, and squeezed his hand. “Yes. In a very good way. You gave me exactly what I needed. Not always what I _wanted_ ,” she grinned bashfully, and he grinned in return, “but definitely what I needed. Thank you, Rick. You’re a man of hidden talents.” She shifted, and felt her body protest in a hundred ways. “And I guess it’s only fair that I share some of mine with you, next time.”

His eyes lit up, and she laughed.

End.


End file.
